A light in a darkened world
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: Bonnie is sad and goes with a bottle of vodka to the woods, and there she finds an equally sad vampire, Damon.They share sorrow and booze. First time doing romance, please tell me how I did! Bonnie POV


I knew it had been a stupid move, I knew it wouldn't solve anything, but when I saw the bottle I just couldn't resist it. Dad's favourite vodka, unopened. I went out, so my dad wouldn't find out, and headed to woods. I didn't want to call Elena, or Caroline, or anyone else, because they'd tell me that everything's was going to be okay, that they were there for me and a lot of things like that. And I just couldn't have it anymore. Didn't I have the right to a healthy bit of self-destruction? The right to be sad without thinking of making it better?

The booze started going down my throat. There I was, alone in the woods, and everything came back. The first time I realised I had powers, the vampires, grams. But she was gone now, and it wasn't fair. I was so focused on my own thoughts that it I didn't realised I was drunk. I was leaning on a tree and giggling to myself. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind me.

"Anything left in that bottle?"

Damon. _"Stefan's brother"_ my blurred mind thought _"but there's something else.....oh, yes, I hate him"_. Even if my sensible part wanted me to tell him to get away, I said:

"Enjoy yourself." And handed him the bottle with what was left of the vodka.

" It's supposed to make me forget my problems, but it's not working." I said, because when I was drunk I said aloud everything that I thought.

"You think you have problems? I just found out that the love of my life it's been out there all this time, without even coming to see me, while I was desperately trying to get her back and missing her inmensely. How stupid, stupid of me. "

I looked at Damon and thought that he didn't look so threatening as he had before. As much as he could be an homicidal vampire, now he was just a sad guy drinking vodka on the woods. And boy, was he sad.

"That has to hurt." I said.

"Trust me, little witch, there's not enough alcohol in the world to help you forget it."

Well, it looked like Damon wasn't going to tell me that everything would be all right. I was so relieved I started pouring out all my problems. It didn't matter if he cared or not.

"My grams is dead, Damon, and I miss her, and I'm scared because I don't want to this magic thing on my own.... I could always talk to her about these things and now... I'm alone, Damon..."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! You've lived your good moments with her and you know she loved you, what more do you want?- I looked at him, uncertain if I should be offended- She was proud of you, Bonnie, she protected you. Do you know what I'd I give to have that?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Seriously, you don't know how lucky you are. My father treated me like scum because I was a deserter, my brother has betrayed me and deceived me more than once and the only woman that I loved didn't care enough to inform me that she was alive. And all of you little punks hate me too, and I'm miserable by myself. Never take for granted what few things you have, little witch, those are what make life worth living."

I looked at him and he looked at me. There we were, a vampire and a witch draining a bottle of vodka and sharing our sorrow in the woods. As odd as it sounded, it felt terribly natural. For the first time in a while, I felt that someone understood my pain. I didn't feel so alone.

"Damon, are you going to kill me?" I said bluntly.

"Of course not! This is good quality booze which I wouldn't have if I haven't found you."

"Nice."

I gave him a lazy half smile and clumsily crawled to his side, and lay next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. Our eyes met again and this time I smiled completely. He smiled too, but he had a sad smile.

"There's more to life than all this pain and hurt, right, Damon?" I asked him in a soft wishper.

"I'm sure you'll be all right, little witch."

The way he said it... So sweet... So charming... So sincere... And our faces were so close.... It felt totally natural.

We kissed.

A soft, gentle, sweet kiss. And in that moment I did forget about all my troubles. Because in that moment only Damon and I existed. And when we broke our kiss we looked at each other again. Oh my, I could spend decades looking into those eyes.

We stayed like that, together in the shadows for a while. Just enjoying each other company. I wanted that night to last forever. But it didn't.

"Come on, your father will be worried, I'll walk you home." That sad smile, again. How could I say no?

An hour later I was in my bed, amazed at how it all had changed in one night.

And secretly hoping for more nights like that.

A/N: Hey! Just a little Bonnie/Damon story because I love the show and I miss it..Edit: Changed dashes for quotations marks...The title is a song by Killswitch Engage, credit goes to them....Did you like it? No? Pleeeease review! Tell me what you think! And excuse my english mistakes, I'm spanish and do the best I can! Hope you enjoyed it! Pls review!


End file.
